One Last Chance
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Can Rose go back in time and stop Homecoming from happening? DUN DUN DUNN!
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**One Last Chance**

**This story takes place right** **after Homecoming. Just to let you know :)**

**Chapter 1: The Past**

Rose sat there, alone in a strange dimension. She made a sacrifice for the one she'd love, one that ultimately destroyed her life. But not all was lost, half of her life still down on Earth. A half of her life she never got to live. But right now, she didn't care about that; she wanted to go back with Jake Long. She knew that the life she lives now on Earth, is a one without him. She sat down thinking of the horror not being with the one she loved. A tear rolled down her face as she thought of this. Rose couldn't bare the fact that she did not know Jake Long anymore.

Rose walked around the unknown dimension, but there wasn't much to see. It was mostly dark and foggy, only a few yards long. She was there, alone. The only thing she was thankful for was finally being away from the Huntsclan. Luckily, they must of gone threw a different dimension than her. If he'd of been there, her life would have been worse off then it was now.

However, the Huntsclan didn't worry Rose. Even if they made her life a living hell, she'd rather trade the whole Homecoming day and be stuck with them, rather than being here in this dimension. But, she knew that at least now that the Huntsclan is gone, all magical creatures would be safe.

Rose looked over the last four days she had on Earth. "If only I could change it all, and still be there with you Jake," she said to herself and stuck her head into her arms. She had this one song stuck in her head. It was That's the Way It Is, by Celene Dion. The song seemed to make her even more depressed… she started to cry dearly, as she missed her loving boyfriend. She knew down at Earth, that Jake would be missing her too.

Tears started to pour down her beautiful face. She moved up her arm, and wiped them away with her hunts-uniform. She looked down to her wrist, to find her wearing the most beautiful bracelet. It was a dream charm, one that she'd use so she could be with Jake without the Huntsman knowing. She remembered all that time they spend together in each other's dreams. She grabbed it, and stared at it deeply. It was the only thing she had brought, to remind her of Jake. Rose dearly wanted to use it to contact Jake through his dream's, but it would make her feel worse, that she could not be there with him.

Rose watched herself down on Earth, as she went on with life without knowing Jake. She cried as she watched the last day of school, where she helplessly went past Jake, and couldn't remember anything. Then, her family went and moved to Hong Kong, which ruined the last hope of ever remembering him. Rose desperately wanted herself to remember the half of her life she left behind; being Huntsgirl, Jake, everything. But right now, that seemed far from ever happening.

Rose held on to her dream charm, and kept it in her grip tightly. She stared at its amazing jewels along the bracelet ring. Rose then had a thought… in ancient times; she remembered that some powerful wizards would use their dream charms for time travel. Rose wasn't sure however how the time travel worked on one of these things. She grabbed each jewel, examining it so defiantly. One jewel in the far back seemed to be the smallest and less sparkly jewel of them all. Rose touched it, and it started to glow. The jewel opened up, and a chamber of numbers was revealed.

Rose's tears finally stopped, as she found her prayers were answered. However, Rose still didn't know what she would do once she went back in time. How can she stop the Huntsclan from using the 13 Aztec Skulls without telling Jake or her own self? It would be a challenge, but she knew she had to do it. It was her only hope, to be with Jake once more.

Rose spent the rest of the night working on a plan. A plan that she would use once she entered back into New York. She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was all she could think up. However, for this plan to work, she needed help. Rose wasn't allowed to contact herself, because she knew when you time traveled, if you spotted yourself; you will disappear and everything already done would be set in stone. She would need someone loyal, and trustworthy enough to help her. Rose thought of a couple of people that could help her, so she finished up the last of her plans.

Rose set the charm back four days before the actually Homecoming. She pressed in the date, and the charm started to blink.

"This is my last hope!" she told herself. "Let's hope it works!" she called out.

Soon the whole dimension turned into a vortex. Similar to the one she had gone through last time. She jumped into it, and set on going into the past.

**

* * *

**

**I got this story idea from a dream. I actually dreamt that Rose went back in time and tried to stop Homecoming :D. This first chapter is shorter than what I wanted it to be. But the next chapters will be longer, just that Rose was alone and its hard to write alot when your by yourself.**

**If you read from my earlier stories, yeah I said I would only work on one story at a time. But I thought about this story all day today, and decided to finally start it. However I'm not sure how long it will be when I add another chapter, I want to try and finish up my other story I am currently writing...**

**Please tell me how you think, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan Set in Motion

**Chapter 2: A Plan Set in Motion **

**Note: Thanks CII for telling me how I can upload my chapters! **

**Also Note: This chapter might not make any sense yet, but you'll get it as a I add new chapters.**

Rose was shot out of the vortex, and landed into an alleyway. She walked out more to see that at least she was back in New York City. She stood there for awhile, and breathed in that fresh NYC smell; it's been awhile since she'd last been in the city. She turned back into the alley to see if she could find an old newspaper. Luckily in one trash bin, there was on. She grabbed it, and looked at the top.

Rose let out a sigh; she arrived on the wrong day. Her original plan was to tell Jake where the Aztec skull was before the Huntsclan knew about it. So he would get the skull, and won't be spotted talking with her and the Huntsman wouldn't know Jake's identity. However she'd arrive 3 days earlier instead, and today was the day she was going to tell him about it. Rose stopped for a second, to rethink over her plan. She thought of one plan before her previous one, but she wasn't sure how successful it was. But she was wasting time, and needed to think of something fast. With her delay, she decided maybe Trixie and Spud could help out, by keeping Jake busy this day. With Jake being occupied, she won't get the chance to tell him about the skull. Yeah, sure the Huntsman would have it, but Jake still had the other two he'd recovered, which still kept the Huntsman from using them. Even though this revised plan didn't include Jake, Rose thought that she'd rather have him not know about it. It was more important to her to either get the plan done without him, than to tell him and it goes all wrong.

She threw down the newspaper, and ran into the city. She had to be quick, because she was still wearing her Huntsclan uniform. She wasn't sure how people would react if they saw someone strolling down the sidewalk in a ninja outfit and carrying a 3ft sword.

Rose knew she had to find a clock. Just some sort of place, to see what time she landed into here. She ran down the street finding some place she could see the time. She walked up more to see the only place she could think of, school. A few blocks down she was right in front of Millard Fillmore Middle School, her old school. She walked inside to see the halls empty. She looked up at the clock; it was 11:53pm, she had to rush. Rose knew that any moment now, she would be telling Jake about the last skull. She walked down the halls more to see if she could find the two people she needed for her plan to work.

Meanwhile, Jake Long was leaving his last period. It was lunch time now, and he headed down to the cafeteria with his two best friends Trixie and Spud. They walked into the lunchroom, and noticed many banners hanging everywhere reminding them of the upcoming Homecoming dance.

Rose walked into this scene as she stared out the cafeteria door. She looked over, to see Jake and his friends talking all together. Then Jake went off, and Trixie and Spud went over and signed for the homecoming committee. She sneaked in, and grabbed them both, and shoved them into a nearby janitor's closet. The two panicked as they found themselves being dragged on the floor by her. She covered their mouths, as they were screaming in terror.

Rose tried to calm them down, "SHHHH!!!! Stop screaming!" she whispered to them.

They both realized it was Rose, and stopped yelling for help. She removed her hands from their mouths, and they were confused.

"SHHH!!" she yelled at him. "I'm from the future, I need your help!"

"You seriously want us to believe, you're from the future!" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

Rose pointed to herself in the cafeteria. "How else would there be two of me! Now, I need your guys help… something terrible is going to happen this homecoming-"

Spud interrupted, "Yeah I heard you two were nominated for Queen and King, didn't think it was such a big deal though…"

"NOO," she yelled at Spud. She looked up to see herself and Jake finish picking up papers off the floor she just dropped. "There's no time to explain, I need you two both to stay by Jake, and make sure I don't tell him about the last remaining Aztec Skull."

"Why?" Trixie said, as she was confused by all these news.

"It's a long story. But you have to trust me on this. If I tell him, on Homecoming I will lose my memory of Jake" she was done explaining.

It took awhile for them both to process all this. After a while, they raised their heads so she knew they understood.

"So, do you want me to go get Jake?" Trixie asked as she headed out the door.

Rose slams the door right out of her grip, "NOO!" she screamed. Jake and Trixie looked at her awkwardly, "Jake doesn't need to know, because this whole week I spend time with him. And if all of a sudden Jake starts acting weird, I might find out. This is my last hope and I don't want any screw-ups!"

"Okay, okay, we won't tell him." Trixie said to her as she and Spud headed out of the closet

"Thank you guys. Now remember, don't tell anyone! Meet me at the Park at sunset, to make sure the plan works." She said.

They both nodded, and walked back into the lunchroom. Rose stayed in the closet. She had to wait until everyone was gone. She prayed to herself that this new plan would work. It was still sketchy plan, but it was the best she could think up in a short notice. Rose ran down the streets of New York, and headed for Central Park. There, he headed up into a tree, and waited for Trixie and Spud to show.

* * *

**Gracias for reading. :) Also if you are having problems addding new chapters to your stories, you can send me a message and I will gladly help out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

**Chapter 3: Distractions **

Trixie and Spud ran into the cafeteria. They were still puzzled of what just happened. But they looked over to see Sun Park discussing to them about being nominated for Homecoming Queen and King.

"Groovy," both Jake and Rose said at the same time.

Trixie and Spud ran over to Jake. "Already time to go now!" Trixie said as she shoved Jake away from Rose. Rose stood their confused as all three of them left the cafeteria.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!? I need to talk to Rose!" Jake yelled as he tried to wrestle himself out of the grip of Trixie and Spud.

"Uhh, that can wait. We need you now to…" Spud thought trying to make up an excuse.

"To… help us on the Homecoming committee. We need all the help we can get." Trixie gave a fake smile toward Jake.

"Umm… I thought you two just signed up to get with Stacey and Kyle?"

"Well, now me and Spud are really into it, isn't that right Spud!?" Trixie gestured toward Spud.

"Yeah totally, Do you think you can, lend a hand?"

"Sorry guys, but I got to talk to my new queen and discuss the plans for Homecoming," Jake gave an arrogant smile and started to walk off.

"Jakey, you're not going to ditch us for that Rose girl again." Trixie yelled in annoyance.

"Alright fine, I'll help you with some decorations. But right after I need to talk to Rose!" He agreed.

"Whatever, meet Spud and I on the field after school okay?"

A half a second later, the bell rang. The three of them headed out of the hallway, and into their next class.

After school, Trixie and Spud grabbed Jake, and headed down to the back field. There, they spend the whole afternoon helping out with the Homecoming floats, well, most of the day…

"Oooh there goes Kyle Wilkins! Kyle 'fine, like lemon-lime in the summertime' Wilkins!" Trixie said as she was distracted by the good looking Kyle Wilkins.

Jake walks up to Trixie as she awkwardly stared at Kyle. "Umm… Trixie, I really should be getting out of here. You know to talk to Rose and all…"

Trixie broke free from Kyle and turned around from Jake, "Sorry Jakey, but we can't let you off the hook that easily!" she smiled and stared back at Kyle.

"Hey _Kyle_!" she shouted toward and started to walk over toward him.

Jake looked over to see Spud hopelessly writing plans to get Stacey to 'kissy kissy' him. Jake thought the coast was clear, and decided to ditch this and go try to find Rose. He walked over to the exit of the field, and ran into someone.

He looked up to find Rose, "Oh hey Rose, I was just about to-"

"Jake! I'm glad I found you, we need to talk!" Rose said as she grabbed his hand and told him to empty hallway. "The Huntsman knows where the last Aztec Skull is. It's in an Aztec Exhibit in the Central Park Zoo." She shouted out to him.

"No problem, the Amdrag is all over this one!" Jake said.

"Good. The Huntsclan should be heading up there right now, I need you to get there now and get it before he does."

Jake nodded his head, and watched as Rose ran into the city to join up with the Huntsclan. Instead, Jake went the opposite way to tell his Grandpa and Fu first. After, he dragoned up, and headed toward the Zoo. Once here, he met up with the Huntsclan who was already there. He watched in the back as they searched through the exhibit looking for the skull.

"Got it master," Rose, or better known as Huntsgirl, said as she grabbed the last skull out of the building.

"Excellent, once all 13 skulls united, I shall finally have the power to wipe magical creatures off the face of the Earth!

He looked over to see numbers 88 and 89 playing around with a monkey.

"SILENCE! Keep your mouth shut, and your eyes open. Lately, it seems the American Dragon has known our every move!" the Huntsman said.

Jake decides it a perfect time to drop in, "You got that right!" He yelled toward the Huntsman as he used his tail to knock him over.

"DESTROY THE DRAGON!" he yelled over to his Huntsclan.

As 88 and 89 ran off the with Aztec Skull, Huntsgirl decided to take care of this, "This one's mine master, AI-YAH!" she yelled and attacked the American Dragon. He and she hurled into what looked like a nearby control room. Once there, Huntsgirl takes off her mask to reveal her face.

"Jake, 88 and 89 are getting away with the skull!" she said to him.

"They won't get far; Fu dog is guarding the rear exit."

"I better get out there," Rose said as started putting back on her mask. "The Huntsman has been getting suspicious…"

Jake grabbed her mask, and stared down at her. He sense the… doubt of her not wanting to go to Homecoming still. "Rose, just think about Homecoming. The two of us as king and queen, it wouldn't be so bad…" he begged her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" she said as she put on the mask and walked out the door. Jake flew off and went back at Fu Dog who was over by 88 and 89. Jake flew in just in time, to retrieve the last skull before they got away. He and Fu soared back over to his grandpa's shop.

As the sunset was leaving, Rose looked out of the tree, to see if she could spot Trixie and Spud. She still needed to know what happened, and was getting a little nervous. She looked up at the faded sun, and hoped that everything was still going according to plan.

* * *

**This chapter has a whole lot of scenes pictured in from Homecoming. I added that whole scene from the zoo, because if I didn't, this chapter would be super short xD. **

**Also note, this story is going to be short so there's probably going to be only 3-4 chapters left.**


	4. Chapter 4: Query

**Chapter 4: Query **

**Thanks for the people who review this story, or even just read it. Makes me smile :D.**

Twenty minutes later, Spud and Trixie arrive out into the dark forest of Central Park. There, they searched for Rose. They walked around yelling out Rose's name, yet no reply.

"Dang, where is this woman!?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Rose heard voices coming from below getting louder. She dropped down from a tree, to find Spud and Trixie right in front of her.

"Where were you guys!?" Rose panicked. "I said sunset!"

"Well SORRY! Spud and I had to help out for the Homecoming committee!"

"Never mind, at least you guys are here, so… did you watch Jake!?" She sat down right next to the tree and listened to them.

"Yup, we made Jake come to the Homecoming committee with us. And we kept a close on him!" Spud gave a thumbs up.

"All the time?" Rose questioned.

"Look, we never lost Jake from our site!! Now, what's about being from 'the future' and all?" Trixie wanted answers.

Rose took off her Huntsclan mask, and told them the story. "See, on Homecoming, I make a drastic wish using the Aztec Skulls; the destruction of all Huntsclan." Rose bowed her head.

"What's wrong with that?" Spud thought for a second, "Oh wait, aren't you a Huntsclan member!"

"Yeah exactly, but instead Jake wishes for me to never be part of the Huntsclan. So all my memory is drained away and I learn to live a normal life!" Rose stammered at them.

"Well from what I heard, you wanted to live a normal life. So I don't see the problem here," Trixie gave a smart remark.

"I know. Just…I can't imagine life without Jake. I'd rather be in the Huntsclan still, than to not remember him…" she moved her head down. "And that's why a half of my life went away, Huntsgirl. I was trapped inside a vortex, while the rest of me continued living a live without the Huntsclan. With my dream charm, I was able to go back in time, to see if I could stop this!"

"That freaky bracelet can time travel?" Trixie pointed at the dream charm.

"Yeah, I didn't remember it did that until I was in the vortex. Good thing too!" she smiled.

"Hmmm… I still don't get why you had to get me and Spud involved, and don't just bother Jake!" Trixie yelled at Rose.

"Well my original plan was to come back yesterday, and make sure he got the Aztec Skull before the Huntsclan went today. But, I must have messed up the settings on my dream charm, so it took me a day later. So since I was going to see Jake today, I didn't want to tell him and risk finding myself and ruining my time travel. So I figured you two could help me!" she smiled at them.

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with me and Kyle at Homecoming committee, then I don't mind helping," Trixie

"But wouldn't been way easier to just tell yourself not to talk to Jake today?" Spud asked.

"You see, in order to time travel, you must not have your other body know or find out that you went back in time. If you do, then one of us will be forcibly sucked into a vortex, and everything done will be set into stone." She explained.

"Well it would be obvious to notice yourself in your Huntsgirl outfit," Spud pointed out.

"Yeah, why are you wearing that anyways!"

"Well, I was sucked into my vortex with this outfit. And since I can't go back and change and I have no money, these are the only clothes I got." Rose said as she twisted her Huntsword around in her hand.

Rose put down her sword, as Trixie and Spud were now sitting down on the grass next to her. They both still had many questions about the plan of hers.

"So… if your plan was to only make sure Jake doesn't talk to you today… are you leaving now or something?" Trixie asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to stay here and make sure everything goes according to the plan, just in case. Plus, I set my charm to let me stay here for four days, so I might as well use them." Rose moved down her sleeve to cover her bracelet.

"So where are you going to stay? I mean, you can't go back with the Huntsclan and all…" Spud wondered.

"Well, I was planning to stay here I guess. The trees are big enough for me to relax in them. And I can roam around a bit if I feel like it."

"Well, I'd offer you my house, but my parents don't like random ninjas inside," Spud said.

Rose laughed at Spud humor. "Its ok guys, I'll be fine out here. This uniform keeps me warm."

"Aren't you gonna get hungry!?" Spud questioned Rose once more.

"Hey guys don't forget, I am 'Huntsgirl'. I've learned how to survive all by myself. I'll be ok." She gave a smirk at the two.

Trixie looked up at the sky, as the moon was showing over them. Both Trixie and Spud had to go to school tomorrow, so it was time to leave. "Well, I and Spud gotta go, we'll check on yah tomorrow. Oh and all bring a pair of clothes just so you don't look walk around in ninja form kay?" Trixie said as she grabbed Spud and started walking out of the forest.

"Thanks guys," she whispered enough for them both to faintly hear it. Rose was pleased to hear her plan was going well so far. If she wanted to, she could leave right now. However, a gut feeling told her to stay those extra three days. Just to make sure the plan works out all the way.

* * *

**There should be about 2 chapters after this:) almost over OMG!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kissy Kissy Closet

**Chapter 5: The Kissy Kissy Closet**

The next day at school, Jake never had a chance to talk to Trixie and Spud. They didn't have any classes together on this day, and during lunch Spud and Trix were off discussing plans for the last day of Homecoming Committee.

Finally after school, Jake caught up with his friends at the field once again.

He walked up to Trix, who was finishing up the decorations on one of the nearby floats.

"Yo Trix... where's Spud?" He asked as he looked around to find him no where.

Trixie turned around to see Spudinski gone once again. "Oh now where did that boy go?" she started pacing around the field searching for him.

"So, do you guys still need me to help here…" Jake tried to get out of helping again this day.

"Nahh we cool Jakey, you can go do, whatever now…" she ran away trying to searching for Spud.

"Wait I need to-" Jake stopped, as Trixie was now gone again, when he had some great news to share with her. Jake sat down on a float, and waited for her to turn up again.

Trixie retraced her steps, and ended up back at the float she was tending too. On the ground, was a note. Trixie picked up it up, and read it aloud. "Hey you, meet me in the kissy kissy closet in five minutes, for some kissy kissies. Signed you know WHO!" Trixie screamed out and looked over to Kyle Wilkins. "Kyle Wilkins, mmm you sly dog!" she smiled.

From there, Trixie ran over to the 'kissy kissy closet' and slowly walked in. There she instantly… ummm… kissed with the mystery man inside. Once they were, finished, Trixie said, "Ahh, Kyle!"

The boy in there spoke out, "Ahh _Stacey_" in a romantic tone.

"Renaldo?" Trixie questioned.

"Ahh, Stacey?" he spoke again. This time in a less, Argentinean accent.

"SPUD!" Trixie yelled out.

"TRIXIE!!" Spud yelled out after.

They both ran screaming out the closet. They were both modified by the situation token part.

Jake looked over to see Trixie zoom by him. He waved his hand to get her attention, by he didn't see her. "Well ok, I'll see yah tomorrow, I guess," he yelled out to her. Obviously, he wasn't going to get to talk to his friends today, so he left the school and decided to plan something special for his queen.

Trixie and Spud eventually stopped running; now they stood side by side, panting next to each other.

"Ok… it was just a simple, accident," she tried to speak out. They both caught a glimpse of each other's face, and retained the incident once more in their minds. Both ran away running from each other once more.

Trixie rushed home, as soon as possible. She walked into her room, and rethought of what just happened. She couldn't believe that she actually KISSED SPUD! But she didn't have time to be disgusted. She leaped from her bed, grabbed a pair an outfit of her closet, and ran over to Central park.

Trixie walked into the park to See Rose sitting next to the tree. She went up more, and handed her the outfit.

"Here you go," she shoved it to her face.

"Hey where's Spud!" Rose questioned her.

"Probably far from here," Trixie answered.

Rose was a bit puzzled from Trixie's answer, but didn't even bother to ask. Rose changed out of her Huntsclan uniform, and changed in a plain T with a pair of baggie pants.

"There, kind of big on me," Rose looked at herself in Trixie's clothes.

"Oh, sorry I don't have that skinny body of yours!" Trixie crossed her arms together.

"I'm joking. There ok for now." She gave a smile toward Trixie.

"So, what did you spend all day doin'," Trixie asked her.

"Well, I stayed put here a bit, just hanging in the tree-tops." Rose grabbed the branch of the tree and swung around, "so how about you?"

"Ugh, you do NOT want to know," Trixie gave a disgusted look on her face.

"Let me guess, you kissed Spud?" Rose started to laugh.

"YOU KNOW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME FIRST!" she yelled in anger.

Rose giggled for a moment, "Sorry I didn't give you a heads up about it. But couldn't of been that bad."

"Trust it me, it was bad." Trixie stuck her tongue out and stated to spit. After, she looked up at Rose. She had a little smile set on her face. "So, tomorrow is the big day isn't it…"

"Yup, everything I tried to prevent happens tomorrow," she smiled.

"Well, are you going to leave tonight?"

"Nahh, I will probably stay another day. Just to make sure the timeline goes the way I want it to be."

"Ok. Well, this will probably be the last time I see yah then,"

"Yeah. Well, thanks Trixie for everything. Without you, and Spud, I would of never got this far. All see yah when you after this is all over." She smiled over at Trixie.

"Kay." Trixie smiled back at Rose. She looked up at the sky, "well it's time for me to go. I have to go get a tub of mouth wash, lata" she said and walked off from the park. Rose gave a chuckle, and then waved back at Trixie.

* * *

**If you have noticed, I've been updating my stories all day today. If you are wondering why the mad rush, I just want to finish my stories xD. I have alot of stories I want to get to write, some I need to write before Hong Kong Longs debutes in America. I don't really have to do them before it comes out, but I want to xD. **

**there's only One chapter left x( this story was a quick one. **


	6. Chapter 6: One Last Chance

**

* * *

Chapter 6: One Last Chance **

It was Homecoming morning as Trixie walked into school. She put back a book into her locker, to find an Arthur Spudinski standing behind her locker. She jumped as she was still a bit freaked out from yesterday.

"Ok this is bananas; it was just one freaky accidental kiss. Why can't we get past it?" Trixie finally saying something to him so they could forget this ever happening.

"Hmm… you don't suppose it maybe, possibly… it minda kinda sorta, maybe did mean something, do yah?" He questioned to the possibility.

Trixie busted out laughing, but Spud wasn't. "Oh, you're serious? Spudinski, there is no way, I mean I seriously doubt I mean… yah think?" Spud shrugged up his shoulders. "Well, there is one we could find out," Trixie said and pointed up to a sign. Spud looked back to see a sign saying 'Homecoming Ball Tonight!' Spud gave a bit of a worried face to her decision, but ultimately he accepted.

Soon after Jake walked up to his friends and finally got to speak to them and tell them the news. "Hey guys, what happened yesterday?" he wondered.

"You do NOT want to know!" Trixie gestured to Jake. "So what did you want to tell us?"

"Well I another one of those Aztec Skulls!" He said and gave out a smile.

Trixie put on a worried face, "What!? For real!"

"Yeah… I thought you might show a bit more… enthusiasm that I got one more of the skulls that could wipe out all magical creatures off the face of the Earth!!" Jake waved his arms around.

"No. It's not that," Trixie said trying not to blow her mission. "So how did you find out where it was?"

"Well, Rose came and found me at the Homecoming commit, and told me where to meet her up at."

"I see…" Trixie said in… disbelief.

"Yeah. Well I gotta jet, I'm setting up something for Rose after school. All check up with you guys later, okay?"

"Umm… yeah later." Trixie keeping a blank stare on her face. After Jake left, Trixie grabbed Spud by the shirt. "The whole plan, it's ruined!! We have to tell Rose, after school!!!" she started screaming out to Spud.

"Okay. But you're not just saying this to get out of going to the dance with me tonight. I mean really, I can take a hint." Spud started to tear up a bit.

"No! If we don't go see Rose, we could mess this whole thing up! Don't worry, we'll still make it to Homecoming," Trixie put on a smile.

"Well okay then. But do you think we could spot by first and get my suit? I mean Central Park is right next to the Panthon building, we could walk right to it after."

"Trixie thought for a second, "Well I guess we could. Meet me at my house, and we can walk down from there." She said, and she and Spud walked to their next class.

After school, Trixie and Spud walked down to their houses, and got all dressed up for tonight's dance. Then when they were ready, they ran down to Central Park to speak to Rose.

Rose was shocked to see Trixie and Spud today. She didn't plan to see them, so when they came she knew something wasn't right. "Rose, we got problems!" Trixie yelled to her. "Jake found out about the skulls!"

"Say what!" she replied. "I thought YOU TWO TOLD ME you were watching him!"

"Well, there was this one time, or a couple of times I was talkin' to Kyle, he coulda left then." Trixie confessed.

Rose gave an evil stare at both of them. But her anger turned into sadness, and she started to break down. She put her hands to her face, and started to breath heavily.

"So what's the big deal? He has one skull, nothing big," Trixie said to her.

"You don't understand." Rose tried not to cry. "When Jake gets the Aztec Skull, he and I discuss Homecoming there. That is how the Huntsman found out." She said. Trixie's eyes started to bug out in fear. "If he didn't find out about the Skull, maybe we could have kept our secret. But now he knows, and now he is going to attack tonight!"

"Rose, I'm sorry. I really tried to prevent this." Trixie said as she tapped Rose's shoulder.

Rose didn't move, at all. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

"No. just go," she yelled at them.

"Well, me and Spud have to get goin'… good luck." She told her, and then grabbed Spud and they left together.

Rose sat there, just thinking. _This is really happening_, she thought. _For all this, just to fail again_. Rose started to cry. But soon her tears formed into hate once again. _But it's not over yet._ Rose got up, and walked to the tree. Under the tree laid her sword. She picked it up, and started to run.

Rose ran into the streets; she was on another mission. "This is it Rose," she spoke to herself. "I only have one last chance, don't screw it up again."

Rose ran until she found a dumpster down in an alley. She looked inside to see if she could find anything in use. Inside was an old ragged brown cape. Rose needed a piece of clothing, so this was doable. She put it on, and headed to the Panthon building.

Meanwhile, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were at the Homecoming dance. Jake walks up to Spud, to ask a question. "Hey Spud, have you seen Rose? There about to announce the king and queen." He asked.

"Nahh, sorry dude."

"I hope she's ok…" Jake added.

"Well you'll find out soon," Spud said to Jake who didn't know what he was talking about.

Rose looked up at the tall 7 story building known as the Panthon building. She looked over to see a mad rush of kids running out from the entrance. Rose then knew that it was happening now. She couldn't use the elevator, as for sure she would be spotted. So she looked up at the fire escape. She hopped on to it, and started to climb up each stair.

After Rose reached the roof, she looked up at the scene. Tons of déjà vu was going on, as she watched herself fight against Jake. Suddenly, it came to the point. The point where the Huntsman got the Skull, it was all going to happen now.

Rose then got up from the stair, and onto the roof. She stood now in the crowd, and she waited for her cue.

"BY THE PANTHON OF AZTEC SKULLS I HEARBY WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL..." yelled the Huntsmaster. However, his sentenced was shortened by a blast from behind.

It was Huntsgirl, Rose. She picked up the skull, and started to speak. "THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL…"

Suddenly, another blast from behind came. The rest of the clan members looked back to see who blasted her. Suddenly, a person ran up to the skull. This person's face was covered by a cloak, so know one knew this stranger. This masked person grabbed the skull, and lifted it in the air. Then spoke these words, "I WISH TO NOT BE A MEMBER OF THE HUNTSCLAN NO MORE!!!"

The hidden stranger's sleeve was pushed down, revealing a dragon birthmark on their wrist. However soon it was absorbed into their skin, and disappeared. The Huntsclan was confused, they weren't sure if this was a friend or foe. But they didn't have time to think about it, as the person spoke again. "AND NOW, I WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL HUNTSCLAN!!!" The person's hood was kicked off by the force of her wish.

"Rose!?" Jake questioned. He looked over to the knocked out Rose next to the Huntsmaster side. "What the?" he was puzzled.

After the wish was cast, it started to work. All huntsclan's dragon marks started to show to shine a green light. Then after, they were forced inside a vortex above the city. After they were all gone, Rose ran up to Jake and freed him from his chains.

"There's two of you, have can that be?" Jake asked her.

The unconscious Rose started to wake up. She looked up to the copy of herself. "Huh what's going on?" she spoke. Suddenly, she started to disappear. Her energy started to float threw the air, and into the Rose that went back in time. She then started to speak to Jake, "See, I went back in time to stop what was going to happen today. But it doesn't matter now, I'm just glad to see you!" she smiled, and hugged Jake. Jake was still confused about this whole situation. Rose looked up at the sky, and remembered one last thing she had to do. " I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" she smiled. Jake gave a nod, and she jumped from building to building.

The next morning, Jake was waiting at his locker. Soon, Rose walked into the school, and ran up to Jake.

"So… what the heck happened yesterday!?" Jake asked Rose.

"Well… originally on Homecoming, I was going to wish for the destruction of all Huntsclan. This would make me and the rest of the Huntsclan go away. But then you would save me, by wishing I was never part of the Huntsclan. So I stayed alive, only to live a life without ever knowing you," Rose started to explain.

"Whoa," Jake still a bit confused.

"Yeah, my other half of me, Huntsgirl, stayed in the vortex still. So with my dream charm, to go back in time to stop this all."

"Wow." Jake gave a grin back at her. "You must have gone through a lot."

"Yeah it was worth it, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life not remembering you." She smiled to him and gave Jake a kiss.

"So now we can finally be together, without the Huntsclan!" Jake cheered. "But wait, Rose, where are you going to live?"

"Well, since my other half did go back to living live without the Huntsclan. I learned where my parents are. Actually the live here in the city not to far from here. I spoke to them last night."

"So you finally got that family you always wanted?"

"Yup."

"Well good for you." Jake smiled back at her. "Just one question, why didn't you just tell me this whole thing was going to happen before?"

"I didn't want any screw ups. But I did get some help from Trixie and Spud!" Rose pointed to the two walking down the hall.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter. As long as I still have you," Jake grabbed Rose's arm. Together they both walked down to their next class before they were late.

* * *

**THE END!!**

**I thank everyone who had read my stories:) If you like this one, look forward to my other stories. I shall be writing a new one probably by the end of this week!!! Or tomorrow xDDD. **


End file.
